Goldenleaf's Betrayal
by Erin Hunteress
Summary: Goldenleaf's life was planned out for her as soon as she was born, but is this really her destiny? Will she follow the pawsteps put in place for her by those she loves, or will she carve her own path? The question is, will she have the strength to do so, after all she's been through? Rated T to be safe.
1. Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Squirrelstar-ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw

Deputy: Swiftbrook-gray tabby she-cat, apprentice, Brookpaw

Medicine cat: Briarlight-old brown she-cat

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Drywhisker-brown tom with black chest and muzzle, apprentice, Lionpaw

Turtlefoot-brown tom

Smokecloud-silver tom

Leopardheart-dark ginger she-cat

Slatestorm-sandy-gray tom

Wishflower-gray and white she-cat

Whitestone-big white tom

Clearpool-tortishell and white she-cat

Lightstep-golden-brown she-cat

Tunnelpath-cream tom with white tail

Splashcloud-slender gray tabby she-cat

Bugwhisker-brown tabby tom

Soottail-silver tabby tom with darker flecks on tail

Daisystem-cream-colored she-cat

Tulipfur-sleek tortishell she-cat

Tumbleheart-ginger and white tom with black tail tip

Tremblewhisker-ginger tom with three white paws

Violetpelt-blue-gray she-cat

Batclaw-black tom

Tortisepelt-brown and white tom

Whitepool-white she-cat

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Lionpaw- ginger tom

Brookpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Orangeflower- golden she-cat (mother of Goldenkit and Badgerkit)

Dewspots- pale gray she-cat with lighter flecks (mother of Drizzlekit and Wetkit)

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Seedfall- very pale ginger she-cat

Amberheart- pale gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle

Snowtail- fluffy white tom

Cherryflower- tortishell she-cat

Lilystem- tabby she-cat

Dewface- pale gray tom with darker flecks on face

Moleclaw- cream and brown tom

Shadowclan

Leader: Rowanstar-ginger tom

Deputy: Rabbitstep-mottled ginger and brown tom

Medicine cat: Glacierdrop-old gray tom

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Crookedtooth- cream and gray tabby tom with a crooked tooth

Warriors:

Sparkeyes-silver she-cat with white belly and chest

Hillshine-black she-cat with golden specks on pelt

Adderclaw-cream and brown tom

Slowstream-silver tabby she-cat

No-tail -black tom with a missing tail

Hardclaw-black tom

Poppytail-pretty reddish tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail-tip

Rapidtail-tabby tom with a darker striped tail

Lichenpelt-mottled black and gray tom

Cardinalflight-cream and ginger tom, apprentice, Nightpaw

Mallowtail-mottled gray she-cat

Embereyes-gray tom with black spots around eyes, apprentice, Scarpaw

Sedgefall-brown and silver tabby she-cat

Scarface-gray and white tom with a scarred face

Gorgeheart-dark ginger tom

Tripflight-clumsy brown tabby tom

Gorsewhisker-gray tabby tom

Dustcreek-very dark brown she-cat

Leafdust-little black she-cat with brown front paws

Messypelt-gray tabby tom with a knotted pelt

Bluemist- black, blue-gray, and white she-cat with very pretty blue eyes

Queens:

Fawnpelt-brown she-cat with white flecks (mother of Foxkit)

Flecktail-light tabby she-cat with darker flecked tail (mother of Fangkit, Darkkit, and Pecankit)

Windclan

Leader: Ashstar-gray she-cat

Deputy: Thickpelt- old thick-furred tabby tom

Medicine cat: Shineheart-silvery tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spiritshine- young golden she-cat

Warriors:

Willowsong-white she-cat with gray tail, apprentice, Whisperpaw

Stripeheart-dark silver tabby tom

Spottedheart-mottled gray she-cat with darker and lighter spots

Stormrise-gray tom

Heavyfur-brown tabby tom with very long fur

Shortclaw-ginger and white tom

Sharpnose-silver tom

Swifteyes-cream tom with fluffy white chest

Hazelclaw-dark gray and white she-cat

Sunblaze-golden tom, apprentice, Blossompaw

Scarletcloud-dark ginger/red she-cat with black paws (former kittypet)

Robinfeather-brown she-cat with ginger chest and belly

Thrushflight-sandy-gray tom with one white leg

Pigeonpelt-gray tom with white chest

Quickstep-black and white tom

Hareleap-light brown and white tom

Jumpfoot-ginger tom with a brown paw

Sparkleflower-silver tabby she-cat (former kittypet)

Goosewing-gray tom

Petalfur-gray and white she-cat

Fadedcloud-gray she-cat

Queens:

Songflower-silver she-cat (mother of Chasekit)

Featherfoot-mottled gray tabby she-cat (expecting)

Elders:

Boulderfur-silver-gray tom

Whiskertail-light brown tom

Riverclan

Leader: Reedstar-black tom

Deputy: Longtooth-slender gray tom with very long teeth

Medicine cat: Willowshine-very old gray she-cat

Warriors:

Pondsplash-pretty silver tabby she-cat

Kestraltail-wiry brown tom

Antfur-dark ginger tom

Fluffyfoot-brown tom with one very fluffy white paw

Mothcatcher-nimble mottled brown she-cat

Mintclaw-mottled gray tom

Fogwind-gray and white tom

Dapplewing-dappled gray she-cat

Littlefang-very small black tom with small teeth and white paws

Frostmeadow-white she-cat

Beechheart-brown tabby tom

Cloudfeather-cream and white she-cat with pale brown flecks, apprentice, Whirlpaw

Smudgenose-black tom with white streak on nose

Swimmingheart-silver tabby tom, apprentice, Tawnypaw

Bounceclaw-brown tabby tom

Mottlecloud- mottled brown tom

Sandpelt-sandy-gray she-cat

Bearpelt-big brown tom with white throat

Gritclaw- gray tom

Troutleap-ginger tom with black spots on chest, apprentice, Pricklepaw

Minnowsplash-mottled gray she-cat

Sageheart-silver tom

Sweetpetal-tortishell and white she-cat

Valleywhisker-very dark gray tabby tom

Queens:

Mossywing-old mottled gray she-cat (mother of Cloudkit, Ravenkit, and Logkit)

Kinkpelt-gray tabby she-cat with frizzy fur (mother of Mousekit, Treekit, Oakkit, and Fawnkit)

Elders:

Hollowflight- brown tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Erin Hunteress: Hey peoples! This is my first add-on story, as an accompaniment to The Wild Side! I hope you liek it :D**

**Silver-chan: I edited it! :3 Like a bau5.**

**Erin: Shhhshshshhh. Nobody needs to know.**

**Silver-chan: I think we had to agree to cut out some silliness, yes?**

**Erin: I live for silliness. And i only let you because you're in my house. Now get off my couch!**

**Silver-chan: But... but... oh whatever. Pass me that Nutella. Stuff is like chocolate gold, right?**

**Erin: *Holds empty Nutella jar* Sorry, what did you say?**

**Silver-chan: Enjoy this while I smack Erin for eating the Nutella. D:**

**Erin: Never! :3 Enjoy viewers, don't forget to R&R! **

_**Written by: Erin Hunteress**_

_**Edited by: Silver-chan**_

Prologue

Many cats swarmed around the nursery entrance as they fought to see what was happening. "Move aside! Give me some room!" called a muffled voice. The cats all turned to see a brown she-cat crawling her way through towards the nursery with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Most of them moved to give her a passage way. Finally she reached the entrance and made her way in. Her legs trailed behind her as she slipped inside.

When she entered the nursery, she spotted a ginger she-cat in a nest of moss. The she-cat was yowling with pain. "Briarlight, is that you?" asked the ginger she-cat with a tired and strained voice; only stopping her moaning for a moment of breath. "Yes, Orangeflower, it's me." replied Briarlight calmly through a mouthful of herbs. Orangeflower had a look of a relief. But that was soon replaced with more pain. The she-cat seemed to gasp for air.

Briarlight hurried and crawled up next to her. After setting down the herbs, she turned to Orangeflower and put her paw up to her belly. "You will be alright. Everything will be fine." said Briarlight; trying to reassure the she-cat. Orangeflower seemed to not hear her over her pain stricken yowls. Briarlight had not seen a birth this painful for a long time, and the old she-cat started to worry. Trying to push away her fears, she turned back to the herbs. _I must not worry. That will only make things worse,_thought Briarlight, as she gave some herbs to the ginger she-cat. Orangeflower's condition didn't seem to improve. Quickly, Briarlight turned toward the entrance. "Some cats get me some moss soaked in water! And make it quick!" she ordered.

"I will!" called a voice from outside. As soon as she heard the words, Briarlight turned back toward the she-cat giving birth. Even after all her moons of training, Briarlight had not seen so much blood loss. _Oh Jayfeather, if only you were here. You would know what to do,_ thought Briarlight. The elderly brown she-cat shook her head. Jayfeather had been dead for moons now. Only she and the elders personally knew him. Briarlight was getting old, but she still remembered the blind gray tabby tom. He was a stubborn medicine cat, but a good one at that. He taught her everything she knew. Now, she felt useful to the clan. Even with broken back legs, she still had a duty to her clan-mates.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cat rushing in. She turned to the cat that was holding dripping wet moss in its jaws. Briarlight nodded her thanks and the cat left after putting the moss down. "Drink this." demanded Briarlight, pushing the wet moss toward the ginger she-cat. Orangeflower made no move to drink the water soaked moss. Instead, she flung back her head and yowled in pain once more. Briarlight's confusion and frustration grew. Shaking her head, she moved back toward the she-cat's belly. _No time to lose,_ thought Briarlight. As soon as she put her paw up to Orangeflower's belly, she felt a contraction, and cringed.

"It's worse than I thought!" breathed Briarlight. Luckily, Orangeflower had not heard her. _This birth is too early,_ thought Briarlight. Then, the unexpected happened. Orangeflower gave a big push and out slipped a wet bundle of golden fur. Swiftly, Briarlight picked up the kit and set it down next to its mother. After she did this, she started to lick it repeatedly.

Finally, the kit took in its first breath of air. Orangeflower had even stopped her wailing of distress for a brief moment to eye her new kit. As the kit started to suckle, Briarlight put her paw back on Orangeflower's belly. "Keep going, Orangeflower."

Sooner or later, another kit, a brown and white one, was born. Briarlight was tired and drained of energy as she stared at the new mother and her kits. Orangeflower was still in shock, but was alive. Briarlight had done her job. Before leaving, Briarlight gave Orangeflower some poppy seeds and checked over the kits. "You have a she-kit and a tom." said Briarlight in a soft voice. Orangeflower looked at her kits with pride. Then, the ginger she-cat looked back up at Briarlight. "Will you help me name them?" she asked, looking up at Briarlight and waiting for her reply patiently.

Briarlight was a little shocked, but the feeling soon passed. The brown she-cat shook her head. "They are your kits. You name them." Orangeflower seemed a bit upset, but did not argue. "This one will be Goldenkit." whispered Orangeflower, looking at the first born, a small ginger she-kit that seemed to be a copy of her mother. "And this one will be Badgerkit." Said the new mother, gazing at the dark brown and white tom.

Briarlight almost asked if the father would have a say in the names, but she bit her tongue. Orangeflower's mate, Nettlepelt, had died not too long ago. Briarlight still remembered the brown tom. _He would have been a great father, _thought Briarlight, letting out a sigh. The kits mewling brought Briarlight back to reality. _They should have some time alone. _She turned to leave the nursery, but before she could start to crawl her way out, she heard Orangeflower's meow. "Thank you."

Briarlight turned to the she-cat, but before she could say anything, the new mother continued. "I would have died if it weren't for you." Briarlight shook her head as she replied, "It's my job. I don't need thanks." The old brown she-cat heaved herself out of the cozy den, but just before she had fully made her way out of the nursery, she could have sworn she heard a cat say "I will repay you one day, Briarlight."


	3. Chapter 1: Goldenkit

Part 2

"Come on Goldenkit! You can do it!" encouraged Badgerkit.

Goldenkit saw nothing. The world, to her, was pitch black.

"She will open them when she is ready." said a voice, familiar to Goldenkit. "But I've opened mine! Why can't she open hers?" wailed Badgerkit.

Goldenkit lie there on the mossy nest. She tried to get her way around feeling things. Goldenkit was busy making her way toward her brother; being able to hear him complaining. Then she stopped herself. _I won't be afraid anymore! I can't go through life like this forever,_ thought Goldenkit. Her mother's warmth was no longer there and she felt cold, scared, and alone. _I don't know about this.._. Shaking herself, she decided that she was going to open her eyes. Slowly, Goldenkit lifted her head up and took a deep breath before doing anything else.

Then it hit her. The rays of sunlight that made their way through the nursery blinded Goldenkit temporarily. Blinking rapidly, she heard Badgerkit's meow. "She did it!" he mewed happily, now racing over toward her. Goldenkit took this time to look around the den. The sun had just come up and the nursery seemed nice and warm. She took a peek outside and was entranced by how big the other cats were; it was new-leaf and all of them looked nice and plump.

Then, out of nowhere, she was on the ground, tackled by her brother. "Get off me!" whined Goldenkit, while her brother let out a mew of amusement. "Badgerkit! What did I say about picking on your sister?" scolded a voice that Goldenkit knew all too well. "But I'm not picking on her! I'm just playing!" protested Badgerkit.

Now standing over the kits was a ginger she-cat. Everyone in the clan told Goldenkit that she was a copy of her mother. But she didn't like the idea of being a copy of anyone, including her own mother. "Don't talk back to me! I'm your mother!" growled the ginger she-cat. "Yes Orangeflower." Murmured Badgerkit, now getting off of his sister.

Goldenkit instantly got up to her paws and stared up at her mother with green eyes. But the ginger she-cat was no longer standing there, but instead, walking off toward the other side of the nursery. Letting out a long sigh, she followed, not knowing where else to go or what else to do. "Hey Goldenkit!" called a voice from behind.

Goldenkit growled as she turned around to face a mottled gray kit. "What do you want?" she asked, eyes narrowed into slits. "Well you seem grumpy." said the kit calmly, as if her coldness toward him meant nothing. "I'm not in the mood, Drizzlekit!" this time Goldenkit was growling a bit louder.

She didn't like the older kit. He had been making fun of her a lot for not opening her eyes after a few days, and he teased her ever since she had been born. _He is almost six moons old and will be out of the nursery soon. Then you won't have to deal with him anymore for a while. Just try to bear with it until then, _thought Goldenkit.

"I just wanted to see if it was true." said Drizzlekit innocently. "See if what was true?" asked Goldenkit a bit confused. Drizzlekit waited a moment more before answering. "If it's true that you opened your eyes."

Goldenkit glared at him, and then realized it might not be such a good idea; Drizzlekit was much, much larger than she, and his gray fur wasn't kit-soft anymore. It had become smooth, and his near-apprentice muscles were starting to show. "Well, you can see that I have opened my eyes. Anything else obvious you would like to point out?" asked Goldenkit with a sneer. Drizzlekit blinked at her before he answered. "Yes." Goldenkit glared at him. "And what would that be?" he stared at her for what seemed like moons and Goldenkit fell impatient. Finally, he spoke. "That you have very pretty green eyes." Shocked, Goldenkit stood there, frozen.

Before she could even think about saying anything, she heard a she-cat's meow. "Drizzlekit!" immediately, the mottled gray tom turned at his mother's call and, without saying a word, he trotted off. When Goldenkit recovered from the shock of what she just heard, she let out a grunt of disbelief and wandered around the nursery in search for her mother again.


	4. Chapter 2: Stormy Nights

**Erin: Hey peoples! Im sorry that everything is so slow, but we have been very busy lately. I know, i know. No excuses! Got it! So im just going to shut up and give you the next chapter. Though, im sorry if it is not that good. It has not really been edited or anything... But do enjoy! (Dont forget to R&R)**

Chapter 2

The sound of the storm woke Goldenkit up from her dream. Crashing thunder boomed through the camp. This made the ginger she-kit jump to her paws. Shivering and fur bristling, she stood there wide-eyed. Looking around, she noticed that she was the only one awake. Her mother was asleep curled up next to Badgerkit. She looked down at her brother for a moment to make sure she did not wake him. The dark brown and white tom was fast asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, Goldenkit turned and faced the nursery entrance.

On the outside, it was raining hard and there was lightning and thunder. This made Goldenkit shiver. _It must be so cold and wet out there,_ she thought, grateful for the nursery that kept her safe and warm. Don't forget dry. Not feeling tired, Goldenkit started to wander around the nursery. Not long after she started exploring, did she spot Drizzlekit and his brother, Wetkit. Most cats made fun of Wetkit's name, but Drizzlekit always stood up for his brother. Goldenkit stared at Wetkit for a moment. The ginger she-kit watched his gray flanks rise and fall as he slept. He seemed so peaceful. Goldenkit then realized that she had been staring and though no one could see her, it still made her feel weird.

Goldenkit looked away from Drizzlekit and Wetkit, letting her green gaze rest on something else. A shape was moving toward her from the shadows. Goldenkit froze in horror; holding her breath as the shape got closer. Not knowing what to do, Goldenkit just stood there. Until finally, the shape got clearer. Goldenkit knew it was a cat; she could tell by the outline. Goldenkit mustered up all her strength and bravery together and gave a loud hiss. The hiss was so loud that Goldenkit thought it would wake up the others. But the storm was louder than she was. Goldenkit's back was arched and her fur bristled as she continued to hiss at the cat that dared to get closer every heartbeat.

Goldenkit readied herself for an attack. Then the cat walked out of the dark shadows, revealing a ginger she-cat. "Mom?" said Goldenkit, confused. The ginger she-cat nodded and sat down in front of Goldenkit. Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, Goldenkit relaxed and settled down in front of her mother. Orangeflower stared at her daughter with large orange eyes. The only way you could tell the difference between Goldenkit and her mother was that Goldenkit had green eyes when her mother had large orange ones, that and the size difference due to age. "You really think you had a chance fighting a cat that you could barely see and was clearly much larger?" she asked with a cold voice, staring down at Goldenkit.

Goldenkit gulped and looked up at her mother. "I was only trying to be brave. Besides, I was scared and didn't know what else to do. I just did what I thought you would." Goldenkit refused to look her mother straight in the eye as she spoke. When her mother said nothing else, Goldenkit decided to attempt at breaking the silence. "Why did you try and scare me like that?" she dared to ask. Then a loud crack of thunder burst into the hollow followed by lightning streaking the sky. Goldenkit only shuddered, attempting to be brave in front of her mother. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I was only trying to not wake everyone else up." said Orangeflower, trying to defend herself.

Goldenkit stared at her mother with piercing green eyes. "I wasn't scared though anyway! If I'm going to be a warrior one day, then I can't be afraid of anything!" said Goldenkit, lashing her tail back and forth. Orangeflower stared at Goldenkit for an excessive amount of time before speaking again. "You don't have to be a warrior." Goldenkit gasped at her mother's words. "What do you mean?" she asked, leaning closer to her mother, as if that would make her words more clear. "You could always be a medicine cat." was her mother's simple answer. "What's that?" asked Goldenkit, bewildered.

"A medicine cat is the cat that heals the sick and wounded in the camp with different herbs and methods. They also speak with Starclan and receive omens or prophecies." Goldenkit's mouth gaped as her mother continued. "They are also very close to the leaders and can travel were ever they want. There are no borders for a medicine cat." Goldenkit's eyes got larger as her mother told more. "Not only that, but they also cannot fight or hunt. Nor can they have a mate and kits." Goldenkit gasped. "That's mouse-brained! Why not?" asked Goldenkit, feeling somewhat angry now. Orangeflower let out a slight hiss of irritation. "If they are hurt, then they won't be able to heal the others _**and**_ themselves if they are seriously injured! If they die, then who heals the clan? And if they have kits to take care of?! They must watch over the clan first! Not kits! They have no time for kits!" Orangeflower lashed her tail once before attempting to calm herself. They both said nothing for a moment.

"A medicine cat helps with the _**birth**_ of kits though. I almost died having you and your brother." said Orangeflower, now looking away from Goldenkit, as if she was afraid of the look that the kit would have on her face. "But the medicine cat saved me… and you and Badgerkit." she looked at Goldenkit while she spoke this time. Goldenkit had a look of shock and surprise plastered on her face. "If it wasn't for her…" Orangeflower let her voice trail off.

Goldenkit stared at her mother, whose eyes were glazing over. The ginger she-kit got closer to her mother and leaned against her shoulder. "I owe her." Orangeflower whispered. Goldenkit looked up at her mother. "Owe who?" she asked. "The medicine cat, she saved our lives. I promised that I would make it up to her." Goldenkit seemed confused by her mother's answer. "But isn't that her job?" she asked, her green eyes staring at her mother without blinking. Orangeflower turned her head away from her kit. "The medicine cat is getting old. She will need an apprentice soon." said Orangeflower, still not looking at Goldenkit. Goldenkit leaned closer to her mother, waiting for her to say more. But instead, her mother only got up and walked back over to the nest. Goldenkit got up and followed her mother.

When they lied down in moss, Goldenkit found that she could not sleep. She kept thinking of her mother's words. _Did she want me to be a medicine cat? Surely she wouldn't make me if I didn't want to, _thought Goldenkit. Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep despite the loud storm outside. It seemed that the closer she got to dreaming, the more the storm died down.


	5. Chapter 3: Jealous Much?

**Erin: Hey, guys! How's it been? I know, I know. I have not posted anything in a long time. But school has been pretty hard lately and stuff has been going down at school and home… But anyways, I have a Christmas present for you all (If you don't celebrate Christmas, then this is just a present)! Yes, that's right, the next Chapter! No, it has not been edited so you guys only get the rough draft. Sorry… Same with the other Chapter… Though for some reasons I do not know my A/N has not been showing up. I sure hope it does this time. But thanks for the review anyway, Zarena. Though I already knew it was not the best Chapter (Cuz, as I said before, it has not been edited.) I need as many reviews as I can get. Now, this was long. I shall shut up now… Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Goldenkit sat in front of the nursery next to her brother while the clan leader, Squirrelstar, called the clan around for a ceremony. Drizzlekit and Wetkit were going to become apprentices and Goldenkit couldn't help but feel a little jealous of them. Though the she-kit knew that she was still much too young to start training; for Goldenkit still had four more moons to go before she left the nursery.

As cats started to gather around, Goldenkit searched the different pelts for the ones owned by Drizzlekit and Wetkit. It took a while, but she soon spotted a familiar mottled gray tom sitting next to his mother. Goldenkit looked beside Drizzlekit and spotted another gray tom. It was Wetkit, and he was being groomed by his mother. She could hear him whining as his mother, Dewspots, groomed his fur. The gray she-cat with lighter flecks stopped grooming her kit when she spotted a brown tom approach. "Turtlefoot!" called the queen. The brown tom walked up toward his mate and nuzzled her before he turned to say good luck to his kits. Goldenkit watched this scene until she heard Squirrelstar yowl from the Highledge.

Goldenkit was amazed by the leaders flaming ginger tabby fur and one white paw. She was a very pretty she-cat for her age. "Who do you think will be their mentors?" whispered a voice in Goldenkit's ear. Turning, she saw her brother staring at her with blazing blue eyes. "You will find out if you just keep quiet and listen." growled Goldenkit. Her brother said nothing else. Instead, he nodded and turned back toward the Highledge. Together, Goldenkit and her brother watched the ceremony.

"Drizzlepaw, your mentor will be Smokecloud." said Squirrelstar, her voice ringing through the hollow. Goldenkit watched as a silver tom walked up to Drizzlepaw. She glared at Drizzlepaw, her body filling with jealousy. "Wetpaw, your mentor will be Leopardheart." said Squirrelstar. Goldenkit saw a pretty mottled russet she-cat walk up to Wetpaw. For some reason, Goldenkit felt strangely happy for Wetpaw, as if proud of the poor tom that was always made fun of.

When the ceremony was over, Goldenkit walked back into the nursery. She had no intention of congratulating the new apprentices. "Are you not going to say anything to them?" asked Badgerkit. He had followed Goldenkit back into the nursery. "Why should I? It's not like they would say anything to us. They are not our friends" said Goldenkit, looking past her brother to glare at Drizzlepaw. "Well, Drizzlepaw may not be nice to you, but you should still at least say something." said Badgerkit. Before Goldenkit could retort, her brother walked out of the nursery and into the clearing. "Wait!" called Goldenkit. But her attempts to call him back were feeble, for Badgerkit continued to walk off. _Fine! Get in trouble with mom for leaving the nursery; I don't care, _thought Goldenkit.

Heaving a sigh, the she-kit watched her brother talk with Wetpaw. Wondering where Wetpaw's brother was, the golden she-kit scanned the clearing in search of the newly made apprentice. It took Goldenkit several moments to find him talking with a brown tabby she-cat. _That must be Brookpaw,_ thought Goldenkit. She also noticed another cat. This one was a russet colored tom. Goldenkit re-called his name being Lionpaw.

"Where is Badgerkit?" asked a voice from behind Goldenkit. Already knowing who the voice belonged to; Goldenkit turned and said, "He went off to talk with the apprentices." In front of her now was Orangeflower. Her orange eyes were glowing from anger. "I thought I told him to stay in the nursery!" she said through gritted teeth. "I told him not to." replied Goldenkit with a shrug. As Orangeflower stormed out of the nursery in pursuit of her brother, Goldenkit sat there, feeling lonely and wandering who her mentor would be when her time came to become an apprentice.

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**~EH**


	6. Chapter 4: Boring? I am not boring!

**Erin: Hey, guys. Sorry that I have not uploaded for a long time now. I have a new boyfriend, been going to some parties on weekends, and Fridays or hanging out with friends, so I can't really upload, and its hard during the week because of school. *sigh* So here is another rough draft. I hope you still enjoy, and don't forget to R&R and tell others about my story. x)**

Part 5

Goldenkit woke up to her brother nudging her with his paws. "Come on! You have been asleep for moons!" whimpered Badgerkit as he pawed at his sister. "No I haven't." mumbled Goldenkit, still lying in the same position. "You know what I mean! Now get up! I'm bored! There is no one to play with! Please!" begged Badgerkit. He had stopped nudging her and now sat there waiting for a response.

"I need my beauty rest." breathed Goldenkit as she started to doze off again. Her green eyes snapped open when she heard Badgerkit snort. "Beauty rest?" echoed Badgerkit questioningly. "Goldenkit, no matter how long you sleep, you're not going to get any prettier." Goldenkit let a growl escape her throat as she rose to her paws. Her fierce green eyes locked with her brother's terrified blue ones. "I was only joking, Goldenkit. I was simply trying to get you up and out of your nest." insisted Badgerkit. "And look. It worked." Goldenkit's eyes narrowed at the dark brown and white kit.

Her brother had started to back away now. Goldenkit continued to growl; too tired to do anything else. Then she took a step forward. "Mom!" yowled Badgerkit, running toward a ginger she-cat. "What do you want, Badgerkit?" asked Orangeflower with an irritated tone of voice. "Goldenkit is trying to kill me!" Orangeflower's large orange eyes flew straight to Goldenkit. The small ginger she-kit had stopped her growling now and instead sat there with her tail neatly wrapped around her paws.

Her mother looked back down at Badgerkit. "It doesn't look like she is trying to kill you." she began, "And even if she was, you can't blame her. You woke her up as she was trying to sleep and you didn't say the nicest things to her in the process either." Orangeflower's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she let out a small meow of laughter. Badgerkit frowned and looked down at his paws. "But I'm bored and there is no one to play with now that Drizzlepaw and Wetpaw are out of the nursery!" he whined.

Goldenkit glared at her brother. "You didn't play with them when they were here either!" Goldenkit's brother turned to her with slits for eyes. "That's because you would always be there to play with me then! Not sleeping!" The frown never left Badgerkit's face as he spoke. Goldenkit's mouth gaped for a moment before she replied. "Well now that those two are not here to make such noise, I can finally rest in peace and quiet!" Badgerkit didn't look at her as she spoke but instead he focused on his paws. "You sound like an elder." retorted Badgerkit; now looking at his sister. "But I guess that makes sense considering that you are as boring as one." And with that, Badgerkit barged past his mother and to the back of the nursery where he would pout every time he got upset.

Goldenkit gasped and Orangeflower stayed where she was in shock. The nursery was almost dead quiet. After a while the silence was broken from the movement of Goldenkit as she got to her paws and headed to where Badgerkit was. Her brother's back was to her as he faced the corner in the back of the den. He almost blended in perfectly and it was hard to make out his shape in the shadows that covered him. Goldenkit took a deep breath before she did anything else.

"Badgerkit…" she whispered in a soft voice. Her brother slowly turned toward her until they were face to face. Goldenkit noticed his blue eyes were still large and blazing from the argument that they had just had. "I'm sorry." Goldenkit apologized. Not knowing what else to say; Goldenkit leaned over and gave her brother an affectionate lick on the ear. To her surprise, he didn't try and bite her. Instead, he gave a brisk nod and mumbled his apologize.

The two siblings sat in silence for a bit until one of them spoke up. "And Goldenkit." whispered Badgerkit. "I didn't mean what I said about you not being pretty." Goldenkit blinked warmly at her brother. And then a wave of worry overtook her. "Badgerkit… I'm not really… boring… am I?" She stared at her brother with a troubled green gaze.

When he didn't answer, Goldenkit let out a whimper. "I'm not boring!" she protested. Badgerkit just looked away; trying his best to avert his gaze. Goldenkit let out a hiss, turned heel, and stormed off back to her nest. "I'm not boring." She muttered to herself as she sat down in her nest of moss. "I will show him."

**Erin: Wow, guys. I promise you will all like the next two chapters that I am working on. You may cry, but I still think they are good. I like sad stories. **** R&R**


End file.
